


The rain

by ThatOneGamba



Series: Rants and vents [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Original Character(s), Original Non-Fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-13 12:16:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21243938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatOneGamba/pseuds/ThatOneGamba
Summary: Not beta read.If you find a typo, a warning tag missing or something, do not hesitate to tell me.





	The rain

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta read.  
If you find a typo, a warning tag missing or something, do not hesitate to tell me.

She stared through the glass while holding the cup of coffee between her hands. The rain fell heavy on the streets, causing the water to descend slowly down the roads like miniaturized sea waves. People crossed the street from one side to the other, some running, some at their own pace; following the path they had chosen to follow, either they had an umbrella or not. She could hear the tiny drops hit strongly against the glass, making an arrhythmical song that went on and on, the same song was able to muffle all the talking inside the cafe. All those stories were being shared; either they were real or not, either they were full of truths or lies. Shared to people they knew or people they had just met. People that understood, people that didn’t understand or people that didn’t want to understand. She decided to stop paying attention to them and turned towards the glass again. She liked to see the people walking. Some of them might have been certain of where they wanted to be, some of them might just enjoy the feeling of the rain falling on the street, its sound, its smell. She didn’t like the smell, not of this rain anyway. She preferred the smell of the rain on grass, with trees around it, hearing the trees move slowly, following the direction the wind force them to move, seeing the mountains in the distance. That rain was nice and smelled better, but it was too silent. The rain she saw through the glass made people run and walk faster… It made the trash bags on the floor make a funny high pitch sound when the drops fell. That probably made the weird smell. It was the sound of the boots and shoes against the wet sidewalks and the tires against the road what made it a little better. So much movement; faster than the trees and slower than the raindrops. The freezing breeze kept people in line with warm coats, scarves and gloves. She could see it in the trembling of their arms while they firmly held the umbrellas, trying to protect themselves and their belongings from getting wet. She couldn’t feel it. She could only feel the warmth of the cup that would eventually disappear. She wanted the warmth, she enjoyed it until it ended.


End file.
